


Things go wonderfully right (or horribly wrong)

by arsogyptinc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsogyptinc/pseuds/arsogyptinc
Summary: Korra and Asami are blind, pining fools who can't seem to get it right
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Things go wonderfully right (or horribly wrong)

"I cannot believe we have another psych project." Korra groans.

"Oh come on, Korra. It won't be that bad." Asami replied, leaning her head against the tan girl's shoulder as she read.

Korra huffed as response earning an amused eye roll from Asami.

"Psych is easy. Physics is kicking my ass right now." Bolin chimed in with Mako and Opal nodding their heads.

"Yeah, but we always end up with partners, and the only person I really talk to in that class is 'Sami." Korra whines, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Who knows? Maybe you two will get assigned each other this time." Opal shrugs. Mako laughs, "Teachers tend to stay away from partnering couples."

Korra and Asami both went red as their friends laughed.

"Very funny. Will you guys ever get over that joke?" Korra snaps lightly as Asami hides her hot cheeks with her book.

"Not until you guys finally confess your undying love to each other and get married already." Mako quips, eyeing the way Asami has her back pressing to Korra's side. "I mean, come on. Look at how you two are cuddled up right now."

Korra crosses her arms and looks down at her food. She's embarrassed to say the least, but if she makes a big deal out of it Asami might find out the truth. Korra shudders at the thought.

The bell sounds throughout the courtyard, cutting off whatever smart-ass comment Mako was about to make.

"If you two are done messing with each other, we should probably get to class now." Asami says as she stands and grabs her things.

Korra grabs her things and makes a move to follow Asami before she feels a grip on her arm. She turns to see a serious look on Mako's face.

"You really should talk to her about how you feel. You won't be able to hide it forever." He says, catching Korra slightly off guard.

Korra saves herself quickly by simply saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about." and walking off to catch up with Asami.

"Good evening, class. As you all know, we are starting a semi easy project this week." Ms. Kya says, earning a chorus of groans which only makes her laugh.

"I know, I know. It's a project, but it's actually quite interesting in my opinion. Plus I have some fairly exciting news about this project, because this time around you will all be able to decide who your partner is."

Korra's eyes widen as she quickly looks across the room at Asami to meet her eyes with equal joy.

"I knew you guys would enjoy that part. Just remember there can only be pairs of two."

Korra shoots a thumbs up at Asami which she returns with a smile.

"Now moving on from that, this project will focus on your senses; taste, touch, smell, sight, and hearing. You will be experimenting with all of them and recording your findings on the paper I'm giving you at the end of class.

While you will have some time in class to work on this, I highly recommend taking some time at home to work on this with your partner. I unfortunately can't waste a week of class time when we have more to cover. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask."

As some raised their hands, Korra whipped out her phone to text Asami.

Korra  
Ayyyy we finally get to be partners :D

Asami  
I know right? So do you want to meet up after school to get started?

Korra  
Sounds good. I'll come pick you up after practice and we can hang out at my house

Asami  
I'll be waiting ;)

Korra's heart quickened at the winky face. Lately Asami had been giving some mixed signals and it was throwing Korra through a loop. She wanted to just ask her what her deal was but she feared she might come off as weird if it's nothing.

Maybe I'm over analyzing. Korra shook the thoughts from her head and tried zoning back in to whatever Ms. Kya had been saying.

Korra is distracted and it shows during practice.

"What the hell are you doing out there, Smith?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been out of it today." Korra mumbles, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long swig.

"Well get your head in the game! We face off against our rivals in a week and I need you on top of this."

"I know. I won't let you down, coach." She say before speeding back to her team.

Bolin skates over to her and nudges her shoulder. "You doing okay, Korra?"

Korra shakes her head, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it about Asami?" Bolin asks cautiously.

She doesn't speak, but she nods slowly.

Bolin sighs empathetically. "I remember when it was like that with Opal."

Korra exhales deeply and looks up at her friend. "I don't know what to do, Bo. I like her a lot and part of me thinks maybe she does too, but there's no way I'm going to be able to just walk right up to her and ask."

He nods and ponders for a moment. "You said you guys are hanging out after school for your project, right?" Korra nods. "Okay, so maybe try and make small moves while she's there? You know just tiny hints here and there and just see how she responds."

Would that really work? Korra sighs and nods. She thanks Bolin for talking with her before their coach shouts for them to start back up. It was going to be a long practice.

By the time Korra had showered and texted Asami that she was on her way, her nerves were shot. Her nervousness was increasing by the second as she pulled into the Sato estate. She took a deep breath before climbing out of her car and making her way to the front door. Before she could knock, the front door opened up to reveal the family butler.

He smiled to her as he opened the door wider. "Nice to see you, Korra."

She returned his smile as she stepped inside, "You too, Jared."

"Ms. Sato is in her room gathering her things."

Korra thanked him before heading up the stairs to Asami's room. She knocked on the door and waited before hearing Asami telling her to come in. She walks in and smiles when she's met with Asami's bright green eyes.

"Hey, you." Asami greets.

"Hey, you got everything we need?" Korra asks, taking a seat on the bed next to Asami's box of.. stuff. "What's all this for?"

"Yes and that's what's in the box." Asami replies, watching in amusement as Korra picks up a feather with a questioning look.

"We probably won't end up using it all, but that's stuff to help with using our senses."

Korra skims around the items and swallows thickly when she sees the blindfold. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking like that.

"Well do you- are you ready to go?" Korra asks awkwardly, quickly standing and grabbing the box.

If Asami had noticed Korra's off behavior, she was choosing not to say anything as she nodded and followed Korra to the car.

"Okay so we need to decide who's the unlucky one getting tested on." Asami said as she read the handout for the project.

"That's definitely going to be you." Korra laughed, shaking her head.

Asami smirked, "Fine by me. Blindfolds are fun."

Korra's mouth went dry as Asami blindfolded herself with a giggle. Unless Korra was going crazy, she swears Asami is purposely trying to get her to act like this. She allows her eyes to thoroughly rake over Asami's body. Korra had always been easily distracted when Asami wore anything tight or showy, and today was no exception.

The tan girl gawked at Asami's long, pale legs that were crossed right in front of her and eyed her right hip where her shorts had ridden up just slightly. Surely she hadn't worn those over here because of Korra.

"Are you going to start?" Asami asked, breaking Korra from her gaze with a light blush.

If Asami was going to play this game, so would she. With a small smirk and a fast heartbeat, Korra grabbed the feather from the box and moved behind Asami. She ran the feather across Asami's neck and noted the slight shiver that rippled down the pale girl's spine. As the nervousness subsided, Korra decided to be bold.

She leaned next to Asami's ear and whispers, "How does that feel?"

Asami's breath hitches quietly and she smiles. "It tickles a little bit."

"More so than if you had your sight, Ms. Sato?" Korra teased. Asami only hummed in response.

Korra sweeps Asami's raven hair out of the way to show off more of her sweet neck. She puts the feather down and thinks hard about her next action, but it doesn't take her long to convince herself. Korra presses her lips firmly against the space between her neck and shoulder, and that's the breaking point.

"Whatcha doing?" Asami sighs, tilting her head as Korra presses another kiss to her neck, and then another.

"I can stop if you want." Korra mumbles against her neck, earning more shivers.

"Don't."

Korra's ears begin to burn as she nips at Asami's pulse point. Her gasps are making Korra's head spin. Asami reaches around and tangles her fingers in Korra's hair, tugging gently as Korra moves her shirt to get better access to her shoulder. Korra's hands run down Asami's sides before stopping at her waist before sipping under her shirt. 

Asami makes a move to flip them to gain control, yanking the blindfold off swiftly as she does. Korra fastens her arm around Asami's waist and bites her shoulder.

"That was cute, but I've been imagining this moment for a while now and it doesn't involve you topping me." She cracks a laugh at Asami's groan.

"This won't be an every time thing."

Korra takes Asami's chin in her hand and smiles at her. At least that means this isn't a one and done deal. 

When their lips finally meet, Korra's entire body relaxes against Asami. They both smile into the kiss at how comforting this all is. The pair had always been close, but this was a whole new barrier they were crossing, but while it was thrilling, it was also slightly terrifying for them both.

Asami pulls away and presses their foreheads together. "What will everyone think?"

Korra gapes at her, "What do you mean 'what will everyone think?' No one else's opinion matters."

The hockey player was confused to say the least. All of those hints, the flirting, what just happened, and now she's backing away?

"It's just.. both of our families are well known and well.." Asami looks away and sighs.

"So let me get this straight. Whatever just happened was.. what for you? Why does the media get to control who I fall in love with?" Korra snaps, her voice growing slightly louder than needed.

Asami's heart falters at the word love falling off of Korra's lips so casually. She would be blind if she didn't see a crush and the lust, but love? That went completely over her head. She had never expected in a million years that the feelings that had been growing since their freshman year of high school would ever be returned.

Though there were so many things she wanted to say, her mouth was clamped shut. Use your words Asami, damnit!

"I love you too." The words came so suddenly, Asami herself wasn't prepared to hear them.

Korra's eyes reflect Asami's surprise, but she doesn't falter. "Then why would anyone else's thoughts matter? I want to be with you, Asami."

Asami's eyes burned with tears. "I want to be with you too, but I don't think it's smart."

Korra took Asami's face in her hands and gently wiped the tears that began to fall.

"Please." 

Korra's heart had never felt so broken. She pleaded with her eyes, begging Asami to choose her. Asami placed her hands over Korra's and pulled them down slowly, blinking away tears as she looked at them.

"I think I should go." Asami finally says, standing and gathering her belongings before exiting the room.

As she's speed walking to the door, Asami hears a crash and yelling upstairs. She cringes at the pain in Korra's voice as she curses, followed by another crash. 

I'm sorry, Korra.

Just as she suspected, Korra didn't show up to school the following few days, though Bolin told her that Korra was making every practice. The guilt of hurting her was weighing on Asami's chest heavily, and it wasn't long before her friends started picking up the situation.

"She didn't show again today, huh?" Opal asked as she sat beside Bolin.

Mako shook his head then looked over to Asami. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but we're your best friends. It sucks to see you and Korra hurting so much."

Bolin and Opal nodded. "Yeah plus it's weird not seeing you two around each other. Kind of unnatural." Bolin sighed, leaning his chin on his hand.

Asami clenched her jaw as she picked at her food. Mako had a point, they were her best friends, and she needed help.

"It's kind of a long story." She mumbled, looking up from her food to see them all smiling back at her.

"We've got time. Tell us what's going on." Opal said, laying her hand over Asami's reassuringly.

She takes a deep breath, "I went over to her house for our project." She bushes as the events played in her head. "I had kind of been flirting with her to see if she'd get the hint."

The trio raised their eyebrows at their friend. "Yes, she got the hint. So much so that we kind of had a um- y'know a hot moment."

"Yes! Way to go!" Bolin cries, drawing attention from around the courtyard.

Make smacks him in the back of the head and gestures for Asami to continue.

"I ruined the moment." She starts again, feeling the familiar ache in her chest swell. "I got too in my head about how it might effect our families images and kind of freaked out."

Silence fell over then table as Asami thought hard about what happened next.

"She told me we shouldn't worry about it and confessed that she loved me."

Mako cut her off this time. "Woah seriously? She actually admitted it?"

Asami nodded. "I told her I love her too, so she said we should be together. She told me she wanted to be with me, but I couldn't get the thoughts out of my mind, so I left."

Her shoulders began to shake as she tried holding her sobs in.

"Oh, honey." Opal cooed, scooting around the bench to pull Asami in for a hug. "Everything's gonna be alright. Me and the guys will help you figure it out."

"I don't know what to do, Opal. How am I supposed to fix this?"

Opal looks over to her boyfriend and his brother for some assistance.

"Grand romantic gestures always work, right?" Bolin chimes in, looking to Mako for approval to which Mako nods.

"That's not a bad idea. We have a big game coming up on Saturday, so maybe you could plan to do it there?"

Asami chuckles lightheartedly. "This all sounds a little on the cliche side, don't you think?" She glances back to Opal, "Do you really think I can pull it off?"

Opal smiles and nods. "I don't think there's anything you two can't handle."

The day of the game is nerve wracking as hell. Korra has been focusing on practice ever since that night with Asami and making up classwork at home. Avoiding having to look Asami in the eye is cowardly, sure, but using the pain to her advantage by kicking ass in this game is going to be worth it.

Ashamedly, she scans the stands for Asami. She wasn't necessarily expecting to see Asami there, but it still hurt when she was nowhere to be seen. 

Pushing the thought away from her head, she gets ready for her team to be called onto the ice and takes a deep breath. When they're called and she skates out, the only thing on her mind is to win

Korra throws her fist in the air as she scores another shot. 7-4 with one period left, and she was feeling good. As both teams get into their positions, Korra can't help but overhear a few wistles and catcalls being thrown from the opposing team into the stands. She glances out of curiosity only to feel her blood starting to boil as she realized who those guys were harassing.

Asami had her arms wrapped around her body uncomfortably as she tried ignoring the players calls.

"Hey there beautiful. I’d love to take a 5 minute penalty in your box." One laughs. “You should see how I work my other stick.” The other jokes.

Korra is about to shout something at them when the wistle is blown. Due to her distraction, the opposing team gets the puck and haul ass to the goal.

7-5

Damnit. Korra looked back in Asami's direction only to see a couple players had approached her. Oh fuck no.

Korra called out to Bolin and Mako who were leaning against the wall. She pointed to Asami and then took off across the ice with Bolin and Mako on her tail. Korra busted through the gate and stormed up to the guys decked in red with their prying hands on Asami's waist.

Korra walked right up to them and tapped one on the shoulder, only to grab him by the back of the head and slam his face into her knee. The second one tried to grab her, but Bolin and Mako were quick to stop him.

Grabbing him by his, now bruised and slightly bloodied, face and pulling him up to look her in the eye, Korra says, "You're fucking lucky I have padding on right now or I swear to God I wouldn't have hesitated to send your filthy ass to the hospital."

The guy groans with his hands reaching to cover his face before Korra stops him.

"If you or any of your pack of dogs ever lay a hand on her again, I won't fucking stop next time."

Korra then grabs Asami roughly by the arm and snatches her away to her team's locker room. Once they're inside, Korra lets go and huffs.

"Why the hell are you here?" Korra spits.

Asami winces at her tone and sighs. "I wanted to watch your game."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Watch from the tunnel outside this door. I don't want to get in any more trouble than I'm already going to be in because of you." And with that, she was gone.

"Nice game guys! We kicked their asses!" Bolin cheered in the locker room, swinging his arms around Mako and Korra.

The team laughed together as they got changed and started dispersing. As Korra was slipping her padding into her bag, Bolin plopped down beside her.

"Sooo what are you going to do about Asami? You know she's still waiting for you out there, right?" He chirps, gazing at Korra with amused questioning.

"She can wait a little longer." Korra grumbled, zipping her bag and standing to look at Mako.

"You know she wants to work things out between you two. I think you should at least give it a chance." Bolin nods and adds, "Plus you've been crazy about her for so long."

Korra shook her head, "I don't want to be with someone that cares more about a public image than just being with me."

Mako groans and rolls his eyes. "Oh please Korra. You can be stubborn all you want, but you should just talk to her and get it figured out. If not to get into a relationship, then to get closure, because you're both a mess right now."

Bolin hauls his bag over his shoulder and waves, "He's upfront, but we're here for you. Cya at the after party."

Korra stays quiet as Mako and Bolin leave, and presses her lips together tight when Asami steps inside.

Asami awkwardly sits next to her and begins fiddling with her fingers in her lap. A nervous habit Korra picked up on when her and Asami first met. 

"Hey." Korra says, breaking the silence first to her own surprise.

"Hey." Asami replies back shakily.

After another long pause of silence, Asami speaks up again. "Can we go on a walk?"

The night was cold and crisp, Korra and Asami's joint favorite. As they walked along a beat up path in the woods near the school, Korra couldn't help but remember all the nights her and Asami stayed up late enjoying each other's company and watching the stars. She looks up at the sky and allowed herself to smile at the fond memories.

"I'm so sorry."

The quiet words broke Korra from her thoughts as she looked over to meet Asami's glassy eyes. Instinctively, Korra reached out and pulled Asami's quivering body to her own, holding her tight as the taller girl cried against her shouder.

"I'm so sorry, Korra. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to lose you, I was just so scared-"

Korra cut her off with a soft chuckle and a shake of her head. "I know, 'Sami. It's okay."

Asami pulled away and cupped Korra's warm cheeks in her hands. 

"It's not okay. No part of it is, and I'm so sorry for hurting you like I did."

Korra rose up to her toes, leaned forward, and pressed a ginger kiss against Asami's hairline.

"It's okay Asami, really. You're here now, that's what matters to me."

Asami slammed the pair's lips together. They both gasped into the kiss, grabbing at each other for support. Korra's knees felt weak as Asami's tongue grazed her bottom lip. Just before things could progress too far, Asami pulled away and rested their foreheads together creating a near sense of deja vu.

"I'm your's, Korra." Asami whispered breathlessly with an unwavering smile.

"And I'm your's."

The couple stumbled over each other as they reached Korra's car. Korra manages to get the door opened before she falls into the back as Asami crawls on top of her. She reaches behind her to shut the door only to reconnect their kiss hungrily. Korra groans as Asami bites her bottom lip. Her hands squeeze Asami's hips and pull them down against her thigh earning a satisfied sigh from her lover.

"Fuck Asami, you're gorgeous." Korra whispers as Asami trails kisses down her tan neck whilst pulling her shirt up to reveal her bare stomach.

Her skin is hot to the touch which Asami can't get enough of. Korra feels electricity roaring through her with every touch.

"You're mine." Asami moans, grinding her covered core against Korra as she sucks and bites at her neck.

Korra whines, "All your's."

To the pair's annoyance, they're interrupted by a ringing coming from Korra's pocket. Korra groans as Asami sits up and she checks to see who's calling.

"Opal, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Korra growls as her eyes flick to where Asami is placing short kisses against her stomach.

"You're missing the after party! Why aren't you here?" Opal shouts over the blaring music in the background.

Korra rolls her eyes and sighs. Asami has successfuly pulled Korra's sweatpants low enough for her to dip her head down and begin placing slower kisses against her thighs. Korra's breath hitches.

"I'll be there soon, now leave me alone." And just as she's about to hit end call, she hear's Opal speak one more time. "Tell Asami I said she's welcome to come. See you two later."

Korra's cheeks flood with a deep shade of red. Asami laughs from between her legs as she moves Korra's panties to the side. "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

Korra laughs, threading her fingers through Asami's hair and tilting her head up to look in her eyes. Asami smiles at her fondly.

"They won't mind if we take 20 more minutes, right?"

Asami laughs as her eyes cloud with desire. "No, I don't think they will."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about completely forgetting about the project :P I kinda got carried away, but I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave me some input :)


End file.
